A New Way to Look at Things
by cloud-wolfbane
Summary: Sesskag, Have you ever wondered what would happen if the well not only lead to other times but other dimensions. Thanks to the help of three naughty children Sess and Kagome are stuck traviling to other dimensions that are based on other fanfiction storie
1. An Unwanted Visit in and Unwanted Dream

**Chapter one  
  
An Unwanted Visit in an Unwanted Dream  
**  
_Sakura blossoms, fresh spring rain, and jasmine_ those were the smells that  
assaulted his senses as he looked around the completely black world he  
seemed to be in. '_I'm dreaming'_ he thought bluntly as he walked forward into the darkness, the scent seeming to call to him. He felt some unusual and new texture touch his skin and he looked down as he suddenly realized his clothes had changed. He was wearing a long tan robe that was so soft  
its texture rivaled silk, and then his clothes changed again. This time turning into some charcoal gray pants and a plain black polo shirt, then once more his clothes changed. This time they returned to his normal white attire but a beautiful crimson obi took the place of his normal yellow one.  
  
Suddenly a white outlining of someone appeared through the darkness as it slowly took shape, bringing him out of his stupor from the odd clothing. He had to stop himself from almost gasping as he looked at the figure that was appearing in front of him. Silver hair, maroon stripes on his cheek, a blue crescent moon on his forehead, it was like looking into a mirror. The only difference was that this creature before him was obviously much younger, maybe 17 years in appearance, and his eyes where very bright shade of blue  
that held much more emotion then their golden counterparts.  
  
"Sesshomaru, you must listen to me," said the boy in a voice so  
demanding it was almost pleading. "Great Taiyouki you must seek out the well in Inuyashas forest. There you will find the miko Kagome, and she will take you where you need to go," The boy spoke again and then waited to see  
what reaction he would get from the great lord.  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't believe this boy; this annoying clone was ordering him around. He started to glare at the boy, but the strength of  
emotions that came from the boy where so strong that it almost made  
Sesshomaru turn away. By the time he had regained his composure and had opened his mouth to scold the boy for ordering him to do something, the boy was gone. "What the hell," Sesshomaru growled as he looked around for the  
boy; he didn't even bother to keep up his normal stoic appearance as he  
searched.  
  
"You should watch your language you're starting to sound like Inuyasha," the boy said from behind him in a now teasing tone. Sesshomaru swung around and faced the boy, his claws now crackling with strong poison. He was about to jump at the boy when suddenly light hit his eyes and he was awake, the  
smell of burned silk invading his nose.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down and noticed he had actually released some poison while he was sleeping and it had burned right through his sheets.  
'_Great that was really good silk'_ he thought with an inward sigh as he looked out the window. '_O shimita it's noon_" he thought as he starred at the sun out of the window, realizing the sun was high in sky. Never in his life, even when he was child, had Sesshomaru ever woken up so late normally he would awaken at or before dawn. With an inward sigh he stood up and got dressed in his normal white haori, then headed for the door. He placed his hand on the intricately made doorknob and gave one last sigh before he put on his emotionless mask and headed out into the real life of The Lord of  
the Western lands.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, not so far away, in Kaedes hut...............**_  
  
_Cinnamon, sage, and other strong spices_ those where the smells that assaulted her weak human nose, as she looked around at the white world she was now in. She had known along time ago that she was dreaming but the scent was so strong that for a second she wasn't sure. Like what had happened to Sesshomaru, when she looked down her clothing had changed into a soft tan robe. Then it changed again into various beautifully made silk kimonos, once again stopping when it changed back into her normal green and white attire. "How strange I have never seen any of those outfits before," she said, thinking out loud.  
  
"You could see them all in time Kagome if you listen to what I am about to tell you," said a voice from behind her. Kagome spun around to see another Sesshomaru look alike, but unlike the one that plagued his dreams this on seemed older maybe 19 and he had emotionless storm blue eyes.  
  
"Wha, what do you mean," Kagome stuttered as she looked at the boy, fear suddenly rising in her chest and making her heart pound.  
  
The boy gave a kind smile and said," Do not worry, and most definitely do not fear me. I am a friend and I need you Kagome to go to the well after you wake up, and I need you to stay there into someone comes to get you," he said sternly as he stood from the invisible perch he had been sitting on. Kagome was about to answer him, but she was shaken violently awake by none other then, Inuyasha.  
"INUYASHA," she growled as she sat up and pushed him away from her.  
  
"Wench, you slept till noon it is time for you to get up if you  
plan to go to your time and come back SOON," Inuyasha spat, putting  
emphasis on the last word.  
  
"Gosh Inuyasha you don't have o be so rude about," she mumbled as  
she grabbed her old yellow bag and headed out the door without another  
word.  
  
"Don't forget the Ramen and fried potatoes," Inuyasha yelled at her  
as she reached the beginning of Inuyashas Forest. She merely huffed and  
picked up the pace as she headed for the well, and comfort of home. She sighed heavily as she reached The Bone Eaters Well and sat down in front of it, leaning against the old wood for support. Kagome placed her bag down beside her then let her mind wander to her dream as her raven hair danced in the light spring breeze. '_I wonder if I should wait, just for a little while. It couldn't hurt anything,_' she thought as she closed her eyes. Soon  
she had fallen into the deep depths of dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_Back at Sesshomarus Castle......................_**  
  
'_Damn that dream I can't concentrate and that stupid scent, it won't leave my nose_,' Sesshomaru thought as he stifled a growl that was forming in his chest. He had been thinking about the dream all day and now it was like an annoying bug that would not leave no matter how many times you swatted at it. '_Maybe if I went to well, and realized that the miko was not there, and that this is completely insane maybe then I would be able to get over this nuisance'_ he rationalized as he walked over to the window of his large study. It was now around seven o'clock and he had sometime before nightfall, seeing as it was late spring. '_Good just enough time to check the well then return home before dark'_ he thought with and inward smile as he jumped out of the window and took off after the well and the unsuspecting Miko. As he flew by, using his demon powers, he remembered what had happened that day. Jaken, his toad-like retainer, had nearly had a heart attack because of Rins constant escapades, and Rin had been so happy to see Sesshomaru that she launched her self at his feet and hugged him.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
_ "Great Lord, I had thought you had gone to sleep for good, and this nigen girl has been pestering me all day," Jaken whined as he threw himself at his master's feet. Sesshomaru merely kicked him across the room and walked into his garden.  
  
"Are you mad Sesshomaru sama," questioned the ever curious Rin as she peeked out of the doorway of the garden.  
  
"No, I'm not mad Rin, but I need some time alone to think," Sesshomaru said, as he turned to look at her. Rin gave him one of her brightest gap toothed smiles then with a nod she left.  
  
The garden was extremely and exotically beautiful during this time and he had always found it soothing. His garden had a rather simplistic design but the crimson roses, and violent lilacs filled the garden with wonderful smells. Of course the trip to the garden had reminded him of the scent form his dream and he quickly went into his musty spelling study, though this merely gave him way too much time to think.  
_  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
Sesshomaru reached the well easily, and he quickly landed on the branch of a near by tree. '_Shimata, shimata, shimata'_ He thought as he looked down and saw the Miko sleeping by the well. '_Stupid dreams'_ he thought as he jumped down and landed beside her, completely silent. "Wake up Girl," he said in his normal monotone voice. To his amusement Kagome sat up instantly and almost jumped out of her skin when she spotted The Great Taiyouki of the West.  
  
Kagome woke up with a start as she looked up into golden eyes; at first she thought it was Inuyasha. As her gaze went upwards to the crescent moon on his forehead she knew that it wasnt Inyasha but his human hating brother, Sesshomaru. "S s s Sesshomaru," she stuttered as she started to crawl away from him slightly. She never made it more then an inch though, because Sesshomaru, using his demon speed, grabbed her by the neck a lifted her up. He pushed her back into the wall, making her reach out and grab the lid of the well so she wouldn't fall.  
  
"Girl, why have you been sending me these insane dreams," Sesshomaru growled at her as he loosened his grip so she could answer. Suddenly a familiar scent hit his nose and he tested the air slightly, sakura blossoms, fresh spring rain, and jasmine. His eyes widened slightly in surprise as he sniffed the air again '_it's coming from her; she is the one with that annoying scent'_. Kagome watched as a flicker of emotion passed over Sesshomarus normal guarded eyes, but it was gone to fast for her to be able to properly decipher it. She took in a deep breath of air after Sesshomaru lessened his grip slightly then she answered, "I don't what you are talking Sesshomaru, I don't even know how to use the dream altering spell. " Sesshomaru sniffed the air once more, there was a lot of fear in the air but no scent said that she was lying. As he thought about it for second he realized his accusation was completely impossible, for it took a great deal of power and control to send a dream to someone; and it took even more power, that very few mikos or demons possessed, to change your appearance when appearing in a dream. He inwardly sighed and nodded that he believed her, he was about to release her when suddenly she reached out and grabbed onto his haori, pulling him into the darkness of the well.  
  
Kagome nearly smiled when she saw Sesshomaru nodded, but she suddenly felt her fingers slipping and she was about to fall backwards into the well. Out of pure instinct Kagome grabbed onto Sesshomarus shirt and pulled him with her. She had hoped that he would stand still and she would have been able to end up not falling, but this was just not her day and he came down with her. Sesshomaru had not been paying attention because he was deep in thought, that and strange pull that came from the well was what dragged him down.

* * *

"That didn't take as long as I thought it would, good job Rei and  
Kanzaburo ," said a silver haired girl as she looked down the well and saw the unconscious Sesshomaru and Kagome. She was very pretty with bright brown eyes and she had two fluffy dog ears on her head. It only took a quick glance to realize this girl was a hanyou, or half demon.  
  
"Well of course they came, Kagomes curiosity brought her here, and Sesshomaru, though he would never admit it, is very curious as well," a silver haired boy said as he walked over to the well. It was the boy that had appeared in Kagomes dream, but this time instead of wearing Sesshomarus normal clothing. He was wearing a black haori with a large navy crescent moon on the back, and it had crimson sleeves that had white stars decorating the bottom.  
  
"Not to mention Tsuki, me and Kanzaburos dream altering spells rule," a younger silver haired boy said as he walked over to the girl. It was the boy that had visited Sesshomarus dream. He was smiling brightly, and he very mischievous look in his eyes that would make even Miroku look like an amateur. "This will be fun, can you imagine the look on Kagomes face when she awakens to find she is in another dimension where she has children," Rei said with a even wider smile.  
  
"Be nice Sparky this is only to teach these two a little lesson and to play a bit of matchmaker," Tsuki said as she pushed him slightly. The dog-like nickname made Rei pout slightly but he nodded in agreement.  
  
"Now Rei you need to go take these arrows to Kagomes and Sesshomarus time and place them in the wells. It will seal the well from that dimensions Kagome and Sesshomaru but it will still let us pass through so we can remove the arrows later," Kanzaburo said sternly as he handed Rei the arrows.  
  
" Sir, yes sir," Rei said with a mock salute as he jumped into the well and was soon gone.  
  
The strange army custom made Kanzaburo raise an eyebrow in curiosity. Tsuki noticed and laughed as she patted him on the back gently and said," Don't worry about it Kan it is a future thing, but you should be going to your own dimension now before these two wake up."  
  
"Indeed," Kanzaburo said as he returned to his normal emotionless demeanor. He then grabbed the edge of the well and jumped inside careful not to touch either of the adults at the bottom of the well.  
  
"Like father like son," Tsuki said with a laugh as she jumped into the well too, but unlike Rei and Kanzaburo she did not use the magic of the well instead she grabbed Kagome and carefully got her out of the well, then went back and got Sesshomaru. "This will be fun; I wonder how Uncle Inu is going to react when he sees Sesshomaru and Kagome together. They may be from a different dimension than this one but it is still going to cause him to twitch bit," Tsuki said with a laugh as she sat down and waited for the two awaken.


	2. Twins, Who Would of Guessed!

**Chapter Two:  
Twins, who would of guessed?  
**  
**Now before I start this chapter I suggest you go read, Ryoko Blue's, It Takes Two. It is another fan fiction story here on fanfiction.net and it is short so don't worry. This chapter will have characters and story plots from that story, but don't worry I have Ryoko Blue's permission to do this. O and if I suddenly disappear and don't post in awhile it is because on June 30 I am going on vacation for three weeks. I will try to post during that time, but I still have to wait for Blue to post the next parts of her story so please be patient. O one more thing, I got my first review from the lovely sunmoon1285, author of Belonging to You .I also suddgest you read her story too because I am going to use it like I used It Takes Two in this Chapter. Well T.T.F.N and enjoy the reading.**

* * *

Tsuki smiled as she heard a groan and noticed Sesshomaru was trying to wake up. "Morning, sleepy head," she said cheerfully as she saw him open and blink the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Who, Where am I," Sesshomaru groaned as he looked at Tsuki, he hadn't quite returned to his normal stoic self yet, seeing as he had just woken from unconsciousness. '_Who is this girl, obviously a hanyou_' he thought as he sniffed the air slightly. A noise and some movement beside him shook him out of his thoughts a he turned to see Kagome also sitting up.  
  
Tsuki waited until she saw Kagome was listening then she answered," Well you are still in the same time and place, but you are in different dimension, o and by the way my names Tsuki."  
  
"Explain," Sesshomaru said sternly as he disregarded Tsukis hand, as she tried to get him to shake it.  
  
"I would if I could, but the well is not my area of knowledge," Tsuki answered with a shrug as she stood up and helped the still speechless Kagome up.  
  
Kagome shook her head slightly and regained her composure and asked," Is Inuyasha in this dimension?"  
  
"O Uncle Inu yeah he is back at Kaedes village," Tsuki replied with a smile. '_UNCLE INU, god I hope Inuyasha has other brothers in this world_' Sesshomaru thought, almost pleaded.  
  
Kagomes eyes widened slightly in surprise but she shook it off and said," Um yes, well will you take us to him please." Sesshomaru was about to protest about Kagome talking for him, but he decided against it because he wanted to see this '_Uncle Inu_.'  
  
Tsukis smile widened ten fold as she nodded and said," Sure." Then without another word she took of almost at a jog towards where Inuyasha was. Kagome tried to keep up with her, but she ended up having to run almost full speed to stay a few feet behind. Sesshomaru on the other hand easily kept up beside Tsuki; shoot from the looks of it he was only walking normal pace. They soon reached Inuyasha, who was sitting on a log outside of Kaedes hut.  
  
"Hello Mina," he said with a small smile as he remembered to call her by her sister's name instead of her real one. Then Inuyasha turned too see Kagome walking up to him, his eyes about popped out as he raced over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Ka, Kagome I thought you had gone to your time for good, and what are you doing here with Sesshomaru? You didn't get back together with him did you?" Inyasha blurted out.  
  
Tsuki broke out laughing and said," Inuyasha, that's not the Kagome we know, smell her."  
  
Inyasha sniffed the air and she indeed had a different scent to the Kagome he knew, it was close but it wasn't identical. "But how," Inyasha said as he released Kagome and walked away from her a bit.  
  
"We went through the Bone Eaters Well, but what did you mean when you asked if Sesshomaru and I where together," Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"That makes sense," Inyasha said with a nod, as he replied to her first statement. Then with a bit of fidgeting he said," In this world you and Sesshomaru are mates, more or less, and you have two children Mina and Tsuki."  
  
"That's impossible I would never, no matter what dimension, mate with human," Sesshomaru growled as he flexed his claw. Tsuki smiled as she thought ' you would be surprised'.  
  
"No it did happen Sesshomaru, but I am not sure how, you would have to ask the Kagome and Sesshomaru of this time for that answer," Inuyasha said sternly as he returned to sitting on his log.  
  
"I have to agree with Sesshomaru on that one, we all know he is a human hating demon, not to mention I couldn't see myself going after him. Cold and emotionless isn't exactly my taste," Kagome said before she really thought about who she was talking about.  
  
Sesshomarus eyebrow actually twitched at this statement as he said, his voice dripping of deadly sarcasm," Thank you for your insight human, but I do not need you to confirm my statements." Kagome glared daggers at him, but even she knew when to stop and she refrained from saying anymore.  
  
This little bout made Inyasha and Tsuki laugh slightly before they where interrupted be Kagome asking," So why did you call her Mina not Tsuki?"  
  
"It seems that Mina and Tsuki have decided to change places so that they can meet their other parents," Inyasha answered.  
  
"It won't work, I could smell the difference between them," Sesshomaru stated.  
  
Inyasha nodded and said," Yes I don't think it will work either, but not because of you smelling them, the Sesshomaru of this world has a cold." This made Sesshomaru raise and eyebrow in question as he thought, 'what is a cold'.  
  
Kagome, as if reading his mind said in a rather I know something you don't fashion," It is an upper respiratory infection where your nose and lungs get clogged up with mucus, it is normally caused by staying outside in the rain." Sesshomaru scowled slightly at the all-knowing sound in her voice, but he nodded in understanding anyways. '_Stupid nigen I will just have to teach her a lesson in courtesy later_' he thought with a wicked inward smile.  
  
Inuyasha laughed inwardly as he watched them argue in their own little way. Though he did still find it rather unnerving seeing Sesshomaru and Kagome in the same area together, even if they were from a different dimension. For you see Inuyasha had lied when he said he did not know why they had broken up, he knew all to well what had happened. He shook his head slightly and came back to reality, and with an inward sigh he said," Well Sesshomaru, Kagome it is getting late so why don't we head back to Kaedas village." '_Just saying that makes me want to hurl, yuck being nice to Sesshomaru_' Inuyasha thought as shudder ran throughout his body after that last statement.  
  
"No, not just yet Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and I need to go check out something at the well but we will come back after were done," Kagome said as she turned on her heel and headed for the well.  
  
Halfway there a very angry Sesshomaru slammed her against a tree. He smirked slightly as he tighten his hold around her neck and growled," Girl, you never order or speak for this Sesshomaru unless I tell you other wise." Suddenly a very familiar and a very alluring scent hit his nose, it was that of Kagomes, but this time it was spiked with fear. '_Good she does fear, wait is that anger_' Sesshomaru thought as her scent changed from utter fear to enraged anger.  
  
"Sesshomaru, I could care less about your arrogant rules right now, I just want to go home to my semi-normal dimension and go to sleep. O and don't even think about threatening to kill me because I know you want to go home to and without me you can't pass through the well," Kagome spat, adding the last sentence after she felt him tighten his grip on her neck.  
  
"You dare challenge me, well I will prove you wrong, I do not need the help of a human," Sesshomaru answered back with on of his death glares. Then with another word he pulled Kagome to him and ran off towards the well. When he got there he put Kagome down then he leapt into the well, only to end up still at the bottom of the well and still in the same dimension. He growled and cursed lightly under his breath before he put on his calm demeanor once more and got out of the well. Kagome was still standing there, her arms crossed and taping one foot in mock impatience as she gave him a 'I told you so' glare. "Fine human, I will allow you to live, so you can take me back home but after that you better hope Inuyasha is there to at least attempt to save you," He said in a voice so low an calm, it was creepy.  
  
"All right Sesshomaru I will help you, but should know I do have a name and it is not human, girl, or wench it is KA-GO-ME," Kagome said with her own deadly tone as she spat each syllable of her name.  
  
"I did not ask for your help girl," Sesshomaru said sternly as he grabbed her by the waist and jumped into the well, this time being surrounded in the well's magic.

* * *

** Meanwhile in Kaedas village...**  
  
Tsuki felt the surge of energy from the well and she quickly raced off to it. They were al ready long gone, leaving Tsuki no hop of tracking them. '_Crap why did I not follow them here'_ she yelled at herself. "I have to get Rei and Kanzaburo now" she said out loud as she leapt into the well and into Reis dimension.  
  
He was sitting by the well playing with a blade of grass as he waited for someone to tell him how Kagome and Sesshomaru were doing. "Rei, they went though the well, I didn't think they would but they did and now I don't know where they are," Tsuki babbled as she ran over to Rei.  
  
It took him a little while to decipher what Tsuki said but as soon as he did Rei was up and sitting on the lid of the well as he said," Tsuki I will get Kanzaburo and then we will go searching for them, but you need to return to your own Dimension so you can be there when your dad comes to get you."  
  
Tsuki nodded and said," Thanks Rei and remember to tell me when you find them. I'm sorry I was such a stupid head (there Ryoko Blue are you happy now :) ) I completely forgot to follow them."  
  
"It's ok Tsuki and don't worry I'll find them in no time," Rei said with a smile as he pushed off and fell into well, heading off to go find Kanzaburo and them the very lost Sesshomaru and Kagome. Tsuki sighed slightly and then leapt into the well herself as her thoughts returned to that of her sister and her father.

* * *

** Meanwhile in a whole new Dimension..........**  
  
"Kagome, Kagome wake up," a young boy called as he shook a once more unconscious Kagome. She groaned slightly then she opened her eyes to find her self face to face with her little brother Souta. "Souta, what? How am I here?" Kagome said in surprise as she sat up. Souta smiled and shrugged as he said," I don't know how you got here, you and Sesshomaru where suppose to be at the mall but then I found the two of you unconscious in the well house."  
  
"Sesshomaru is here, hold on how do you know who he is and what do you mean the Mall?" Kagome yelled as he got off of the couch she was on.  
  
"I would like to know the answer to those questions as well," an all to familiar voice said from the corner of the room.  
  
Kagome turned to find Sesshomaru leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he awaited an answer. Souta opened his mouth to answer, but was quickly shut as the front door opened and a very surprised Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Rin entered. "What kind of black magic is this," yelled both of the Sesshomarus as they faced each other, one Sesshomaru reaching for his sword, the other cracking his clawed fingers.

* * *

**Change of plans, I have decided to come back and do the It Takes Two dimension later. So now Sesshomaru and Kagome are in a whole new dimension and they have no way to get home because the arrows are blocking off their only ways home. They are also now face-to-face with no other then themselves. Now that must me strange. I am sorry if Sesshomaru seems to be a bit ooc, but hey this is my first fic and I'm working on it. O and about my vacation, I am on it right now, actually I'm typing on my grandma's computer right now. She does have Internet, but seeing as I am on vacation and I do have summer work to do this may be my last chapter on the story until I return home. Though I may get chapter 3 up before then, it all depends on how I feel. O and hey happy birthday to me, I am going to be a year older tomorrow, yeah. O one more thing I now have three reviews, all from my favorite authors of all time  
  
Sunmoon1285- author of Belonging to You. Thanks for the kind review, I will most likely be using your story soon, I'm not sure how soon, but it will be soon, promise.  
  
Sesshies Girl- author of It's Something About You. Thank you for your kind review, and here is chapter two for you. I hope to use Kanzaburo a bit more, I just love writing about him for some reason.  
  
Irulanna- author of Triple Threat. Here's chapter two for you, and guess what your story is the dimension they are in now.  
  
P.S. If anyone has any Sesshomaru/ Kagome story's they want me to use please email me and give me the link. My Email is cloudwolfbane hotmail.com**


	3. A Day of Doubles

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Three:

**_A Day of Doubles_**

* * *

**_Ok well now this chapter is going to be based on the story Triple Threat, and I am very sorry if you get confused by the two Sesshomarus and two Kagomes, but I will try to keep everything clear. I think I may end up changing the plotline a bit though and not focusing so much on their dimension traveling. Of course it all depends on how I feel, but I think that our favorite couple will only be going to one more dimension before returning home. Also the next Dimension they are going to will be one I made up myself of the future of this fic if Sess and Kag don't fix some things._**

* * *

_**Recap**_:

Sesshomaru is here, hold on how do you know who he is and what do you mean the Mall?" Kagome yelled as she got off of the couch she was on.

"I would like to know the answer to those questions as well," an all to familiar voice said from the corner of the room.

Kagome turned to find Sesshomaru leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he awaited an answer. Souta opened his mouth to answer, but was quickly shut as the front door opened and a very surprised Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Rin entered. "What kind of black magic is this," yelled both of the Sesshomarus as they faced each other, one Sesshomaru reaching for his sword, the other cracking his clawed fingers.

Now on with the show:

'Damn that miko and her damn common sense, how the hell was I bested by an ignorant and extremely naïve female human' thought Sesshomaru madly as he watch the two Kagomes chatting away like nothing had happened. It was kind of unnerving really, truth be told he couldn't handle one Kagome; two was like opening the Gates of Chaos. Sesshomaru let out a silent sigh as he tried to calm down and think about what had just occurred moments ago.

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

"_SESSHOMARU PLEASE STOP!" both Kagomes yelled out in worry as they raced forward and tried to calm down their suspicious demon lords. The Sesshomaru that belonged to that era, well that dimension anyways, stopped his claws only centimeters away from Kagomes weak and exposed neck. While the other one let Tokiojin rest against his Kagomes throat. Sesshomaru watch with a small amount of satisfaction as a strand of blood ran down her pale neck and stopped at her collar bone._

_"Now let's sit down and talk about this," the Kagome from that dimension said with a sigh. The Sesshomaru without a sword made "hn" in agreement, but their counterparts didn't move a muscle._

_Sesshomaru was entranced by the metallic tang scent of blood that rose in the air and mixed with Kagomes flowery scent. 'She's scared I can smell it," he thought as he looked into her shinning blue eyes that looked ready to burst with tears. "Rins making me soft," Sesshomaru thought with a barely audible sigh as he removed and sheathed his sword._

_Kagomes eyes widened slightly as she clutched her neck after he removed his sword. For a moment Kagome was scared, heck she was utterly terrified by the intense almost animalistic look that glazed over the golden jewels that where Sesshomarus eyes. With a small nod in agreement both Kagomes move to sit down and the Sesshomarus moved to lean against the wall._

**_End Flashback:_**

**_(Yes Im flashback happy, leave me be.)_**

* * *

Sesshomaru finally looked over at his copy at nearly growled as he saw what he was wearing. 'Charcoal gray pants and a plain black polo shirt, damn that dream, damn this whole messed up dimension, 'thought Sesshomaru in frustration. Finally deciding to deal with what was bothering him he used his demonic speed, and grabbed his Kagome. Then without using much power at all he lifted her up and carried her outside. "Alright Miko you are going to explain to me what is going on, and you are going to tell me now," Sesshomaru snarled as he pinned her against the God Tree.

Kagomes scent was full of fear for all of about one second before it became laced in anger and her eyes seemed to light on fire. "Sesshomaru Taiyouki of the Western Lands WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" yelled Kagome in pure rage. Though when she saw Sesshomarus eyes tinge red in fury she curled up on herself and shivered in fear 'o great I'm going to die because of my big mouth'. Though what she heard nearly killed her as much as Sesshomarus claws would have. It was a laugh, deep and rich, perfect in every way just like its owner. Sesshomaru, the cold, heartless, and not to mention human hating Lord of the west was standing in front of her laughing.

Now Sesshomaru would never be able to explain why he broke out into hysterics, nor did he ever want to know, but as soon as he got over the pain in his ears he just laughed. After regaining his composure he lifted up Kagomes chin so that he could look her in the eye. "Now answer this Sesshomaru and tell me why we are not back home?" he questioned with his normal stoic mask back in place.

Kagome took in a deep breath of air before she answered as calmly as he she possible could," I think some has sealed the way back to our dimension for I can no longer sense the way home." Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but by the firmness of his clenched jaw and the clenching and unclenching of his claws told her he was pissed.

After settling down a bit Sesshomaru used his most commanding voice and best glare to tell Kagome," We will be going back through the well tomorrow, I suddgest you learn away to break the spell before then." With that he was gone, disappeared into the night.

"It doesn't matter where they come from huh; Sesshomaru will always be Sesshomaru," the other Kagome remarked as she walked over to her counterpart and put a comforting hand on her back.

"Yeah he is an arrogant pompous jerk," Kagome retorted as she stood and brushed off the tree bark from her back.

"You just have to get use to him, if he is like the Sesshomaru I know then he will get nicer as you get to know him," the other remarked with another with another comforting pat on the back.

"Feh," Kagome retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking oddly like Inuyasha.

"Now don't you start with that, or may have to 'sit' you," the other Kagome teased as she lead her counterpart back into the house to sleep.

Kagome ended up sleeping on the couch with Buyo, but she kept tossing and turning that sleep seemed impossible. She was worried about Sesshomaru or to be more precise what Sesshomaru was doing in a city of humans. After drinking a couple of cups of tea and clearing her mind Kagome finally went to sleep at around three a.m. Of course her wake up call was rather rude.

Sesshomaru returned to house at around five, after he had satisfied all of his curiosity and then some on the strange town. As silent as the predator he was, Sesshomaru made his way over to the sleeping form of Kagome. Her hair was sprawled out beneath her in an ebony curtain and her enticing scent seemed even stronger then normal. 'Aw to dream, with a care' Sesshomaru thought vaguely as he leaned down and brushed away a stray lock of stubborn hair. He let his hand rest gently on her check before it dawned on him what he was doing and who he was touching. This sudden realization only caused his anger to spike and to cause his hand to move and grasp her shoulder firmly before shaking Kagome like a useless rag doll.

Kagome shot upward with a resounding 'eep' when she felt pain shoot through her shoulder. "Sesshomaru stop that hurts," Kagome whined as she looked at his deadly claws burning into her flesh.

When the tangy scent of blood struck the air and Sesshomaru looked into a face so much like Rins he pulled back quickly and with slightly widened eyes. His eyes said that he was sorry by the way they shined, but he just could not bring himself to say that horrid five letter word. "Come, I wish to leave for the well," Sesshomaru commanded with a little less harshness then usual.

Kagome couldn't quite figure out his strange mood, but she did read the unspoken apology in his eyes and nodded slightly in forgiveness before standing up. "Alright just give me time to bathe," Kagome answered before she headed up stairs. A few minutes later the smell of shampoo and the sound of running water were heard.

It only took her about fifteen minutes to get ready and changed before Kagome headed downstairs and out the door to the well, where she sensed Sesshomarus youki. He was starring down the well with his usual blank look on his face before he moved and grabbed Kagome by the waist. "Time to go, hold on tight," Sesshomaru remarked before he leaned down into a crouching position then leaped gracefully into the well.

A bright violet light surrounded them and Kagome began to feel the normal tug of her own dimension, before suddenly a strong almost painfully jolt of energy went through her. She began to feel dizzy and close to unconsciousness when Sesshomarus light squeeze of his arm brought her back to reality and she pointed towards were she had felt the jolt. The smell of the old well on the feeling of the cold ground calmed her frazzled nerves but she could not rid her self of the ominous feeling she received from the world they where now in.

"I smell blood and death, lots of death," remarked the now tense Taiyouki that stood beside her. His eyes were focused upwards at the grey sky that loomed above before he pulled them both out of the well with quick leap. The forest Kagome expected to see when she got out of the well was still there and so was the Goshinboku tree, but in front of Inuyashas favorite tree were six old graves.

Both of them moved forward, as if compelled by the sight of the gray stones. A light sheen of rain began its relentless drizzle and thunder could be heard in the distance. "No it can't be," Kagome whispered almost inaudibly as she suddenly spotted one of the graves after lighting struck in the still darkened sky above. The first grave had the name Shippo carved deeply into it, fallowed by a brief inscription. The other graves where the same, name then inscription, but the names changed Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and herself.

"Impossible," Sesshomaru spook for the first time in a small whisper, as he looked the graves over for what seemed like the fiftieth time.

"Dad," Spoke a surprised male voice from behind them and caused Sesshomaru to turn quickly around. He had to actually stop himself from gasping as he looked into what seemed to be a shorter mirrored version of himself. It was teenage boy with midlength silver hair that was pulled up into a ponytail and his bangs hung haphazardly at the side of his face. On his right check were one dark blue and one maroon stripe, and resting on his forehead was the trademark teal crescent moon. The only things that greatly bothered Sesshomaru about the boy was how he was dressed and the strong scent of blood that lingered on him. The boy wore a leather dog collar on around his neck and tight muscle shirt left little to the imagination, but obviously gave him good movibility if he needed to fight.

"Who are you," spoke Kagome first as she looked the boy over with what could only be called a critical eye.

"My name is Engetsu, son Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome of the western lands," He remarked firmly with an obvious amount of pride in his voice. Kagome could not help but gasp and Sesshomaru, well Sesshomaru settled with a slight widening of his eyes.

* * *

_Well I have now hit 6 reviews and 6,000 words yeah for me, but anyways here are my answered reviews. O and for anyone who reads Triple threat, keep an eye out for it on the website Single spark where Irulanna should be reposting. One more thing I suddgest you read The Red Hunger and This Mess We're In. I won't use either for my story but those stories really rule._

**Ichigo:** Sorry it took me so long to update and I know the chapter is short but I'm trying.

**Yuya2:** Well here yeah go and I glad to have new read, thank you so much for your review but what did you mean by I should have kept some surprise?


	4. One Step Closer

**Chapter 4**

**One Step Closer**

_For anyone who wants to know Engetsu means crescent moon and if you don't see a connection there then you need to stop reading right now. O and if you lovely readers could please review more I would be so happy but for the 8 of you who have reviewed, thank you._

__

_Engetsu: Crescent Moon_

__

_Kagetsu: Bright Moon_

* * *

**_Recap:_**

"Dad," Spoke a surprised male voice from behind them and caused Sesshomaru to turn quickly around. He had to actually stop himself from gasping as he looked into what seemed to be a shorter mirrored version of himself. It was teenage boy with midlength silver hair that was pulled up into a ponytail and his bangs hung haphazardly at the side of his face. On his right check were one dark blue and one maroon stripe, and resting on his forehead was the trademark teal crescent moon. The only things that greatly bothered Sesshomaru about the boy was how he was dressed and the strong scent of blood that lingered on him. The boy wore a leather dog collar on around his neck and tight muscle shirt left little to the imagination, but obviously gave him good movibility if he needed to fight.

"Who are you," spoke Kagome first as she looked the boy over with what could only be called a critical eye.

"My name is Engetsu, son of Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome of the western lands," He remarked firmly with an obvious amount of pride in his voice. Kagome could not help but gasp and Sesshomaru, well Sesshomaru settled with a slight widening of his eyes.

**_Continue with the story:_**

What happened next surprised both Engetsu and Sesshomaru. Kagome turned into Sesshomaru and buried her head in the folds of his haori as she tried to stifle the laughs that attacked her. Her shoulders where shaking greatly, and it took Sesshomaru a couple of seconds and a few sniffs of the air before he realized she was laughing and not crying. Actually as he thought about it, it was rather comical. It seemed that where ever they went they were always running into signs that they should be mates. As utterly crazy as it was, it seemed that the Fates decided Kagome and Sesshomaru would become mates, and everyone knows that once the Fates decide something then it will be carried out.

The boy watched them through what could only be called a critical eye. He had no memory of his parents and calling the silver haired man in front of the grave 'dad' had simply been a reflex, but now it seemed right. Engetsu instantly recognized the crescent on Sesshomarus head and he would never forget his mothers scent, Kagomes scent. Also from what he had been told by his uncle his dad was supposed to be very stoic and withdrawn and normally reframed from showing emotion. While his mother always showed her emotion on her face and had a very carefree spirit. Though he was also told she was supposed to have quite a temper and crossing it was like walking through hell's gates, fire, fire, and more fire. "Are you truly who I think you are?" he asked after awhile.

Kagome looked up from her spot in Sesshomarus arms and answered," Well sort of, we are Sesshomaru and Kagome, but we came through the well." Her answer earned her a withering glare from Sesshomaru that seemed to say 'Who gave you permission to talk.'

"Boy what year is this and what happened in this world, no one should be able to kill this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru spat out, giving Engetsu his famous answer or die glare.

'Well he gets to the point' Engetsu thought with a raised brow as he tried to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "You're in the year 2000 and all the people in those graves where killed by Naraku or one of his minions," he answered with his best don't mess with me voice.

Kagome really did roll her eyes and growled out," Stop glaring at each other like a bunch of children. Engetsu I'm sorry Sesshomarus so rude, but please tell me how did Naraku kill us."

Engetsu never got a chance to answer her for Kagome suddenly found herself pinned to another tree with Sesshomarus poison claws pushed against her throat. "I think you are forgetting your place wench, do not forget I could kill you with a swipe of my claws."

Kagome gulped and tried to quell her fear, he was so close she could feel his breath on her cheek. "My name is KAGOME," she spat out trying to show no fear.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip and snarled at her his eyes bleeding red for second. His instincts seemed to scream 'submit, make her submit.' "Do not try my patience,"  
he growled out in a dangerously low voice. His voice made her shiver and she gulped again, 'O I'm in trouble now' she thought as she looked into his now crimson eyes.

Sesshomaru let himself calm down as he smelt her fear and saw her unconsciously show him her neck, submitting to him. Though as he released her he couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret at seeing the fire in her eyes smolder out a bit.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to get out of this clearing," Engetsu remarked, completely unaffected by the little show. '_ok well temper problems on both sides, no wonder everyone says I'm stubborn, these two look like they could get a mountain to move out of the way if they where mad enough,_' Engetsu thought with an inward chuckle.

"Yes, I can smell demons approaching," Sesshomaru remarked as he followed Engetsu towards the west. Kagome picked herself up and followed after them, her anger returning full force as she realized what had happened. Sesshomaru sensed her aura change to that of pure anger and he was inwardly pleased. He did not want to see her spirit broken, it was just so strong, so tantalizing. '_where did that come from she is only a lowly nigen,_' his mind shot back.

'_So what, it seems we are meet to be together, why not just except that and take her,_' his inner voice remarked with a bit of smugness.

'_Dear Kami now I'm talking to myself, but that's a good point. Why not take her, she is strong, beautiful, and a miko. A strong miko and Taiyouki mating together is only things of legends, why not make them real, and from the looks of it our son is not a hanyou._' Sesshomaru thought as he continued to follow his 'son.'

Engetsu led them along through the woods, passing through many areas of Inuyashas forest neither Sesshomaru or Kagome had ever seen. Soon they reached what vaguely resembled an old fashioned, Asian style bar. "It used to be a tea house, but my older brother fixed it up and turned it into a house, though the bar is still intact," Engetsu answered their unvoiced thoughts. Then without even a backward glance he walked into the house, slipping off his shoes as he went.

"Are you going to explain what happened back there with the graves," Kagome asked with barely suppressed curiosity. Engetsu nodded and sat down in front of the low set table in what seemed to be the dinning room. Kagome sat down beside him and was soon joined by Sesshomaru.

"Now this is a long story so you best get comfortable," Engetsu started as he leaned back a bit in his spot. Sesshomaru barely contained the urge to role his eyes, but settled for merely giving a glare that clearly said, 'Story. Tell. Now.' Engetsu let a small smile grace his normally stoic features as he saw his father's gaze, but with an even smaller sigh he put on his most serious face and began his story. "Now it all started about five hundred years ago before I was even born. You see you two will get together romantically soon in your own time and after that Lord Sesshomaru will help you in your search and destruction of Naraku. In the end Naraku was destroyed, but like all people he was also reincarnated, that's when the trouble began. My twin brother Kagetsu was his incarnate.

"Hold it, you mean to tell me that my son will be the incarnate of a half-breed," Sesshomaru snarled, his eyes tinting red for a moment. Even Kagome seemed to shiver slightly and she had to grab onto Sesshomarus strong arm for momentary support. Both of them where thinking the same thing 'My son is going to be the incarnate of an evil mass murdering lunatic.' (Now there's a friendly definition of Naraku)

Engetsu put up a placating hand as he remarked," That is what is suppose to happen, but now that you are here I can warn you about it. Kagome when you return to the futile (sp) era you need to visit Kaeda-san and ask her to teach you how to stop someone form being reincarnated. As long as you do that then those graves will disappear and my brother will be ok. He won't go crazy and steal the Shikon no tama and he won't kill anyone."

Kagome answered with mumbled annoyance, "Are we could just not have children period, like I would ever fall for Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru still heard her, but he decided not to comment on that snide remark, being as he slightly agreed with it. It was all just too confusing even for his ever calculating mind.

Kagome made a move to say something else, but whatever she had been trying to say came out in a long yawn that made Engetsu chuckle lightly. "Kagome how about I show you to your room. We have no guest bedrooms here but the old tea room should be fine and it is clean," Engetsu stated as he stood and walked over to a door adjacent to the living room. He opened it then side stepped away to reveal a large room that had once been the bar room of the little house. There where some old individual tables stacked and placed to the side and a bar for making and storing drinks was in the front of the room.(Hey I'm making all of this up, I have never been into a Japanese tea house or bar.)

"Its nice, arigato Engetsu," Kagome replied with a smile as she watched him take out a separate tatami mat for herself and Sesshomaru. After it was placed down she quickly moved onto the bed and into the soft covers.

After Sesshomaru was sure Engetsu was long gone he moved to go sit on his own Tatami mat beside Kagome. "Tired?" he remarked bluntly as he brushed away a couple of her stray black hair. Then with a serious frown said," I won't let that happen, Naraku will not be incarnated."

Kagome turned to him and nodded as she remarked with a serious tone before ending with a dry laugh. ," Yes, I know, I won't let it happen either, and anyways why would we ever mate." Though she could not suppress a shudder from him being so close and the contact of his hand on her cheek.

The gleam that suddenly appeared in Sesshomarus eyes after that statement scared and excited her all at the same time. With an uncharacteristic smirk Sesshomaru remarked," Now I never said anything about that." His heart and rational side yelled at him and argued over various points in his mind, but in the end he shoved all the internal chattering away and closed the gap between his and Kagomes lips. She gasped slightly and he took the chance to deepen the kiss. His arm moved down her curves with the meticulousness of a sculpture as he memorized her every curve and dip for later use. He was surprised to find her kissing him back, he was even more surprised when he felt her tongue brush over on of his sensitive fangs and took everything he had not to force her down right then and there. '_Not yet, not yet, I will have her when we return to our own era,_' his mind chanted like a mantra.

After what seemed like hours Sesshomaru released Kagome so she could breathe as he returned to lying on his tatami mat. "I think you will make a good mate in time Kagome," Sesshomaru remarked smugly as he pulled her flush form to him. He went no further then the kiss that night even if he knew they booth wanted more. He simply settled with pulling her very blushing form down to him and keeping her to him the best he could with just one arm and the intense tiredness he also felt. Tough one fleeting thought spread through his mind before he went into the darkness of sleep, '_we seem to fit together perfectly, like soul mates_.' Soon they booth were asleep, nestled in the warmth of the others arms/arm.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the well in Sesshomarus time..............._**

"Looks like the job is complete, Engetsu will finally get his life back and those two will become mates sooner or later," Kanzaburo replied to Rei and Tsuki as he finished pulling out the arrow lodged into the side of the well.

"Do you think they will go through the well again," Rei asked curiously as he looked down the well. "You know after they return home; do you think they will try to go to other dimensions again?"

"I'm not sure," Kanzaburo answered enigmatically, as he disappeared down the well, quickly followed by his unofficial brother and sister.

* * *

**_At Kaedes ..............................._**

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE," Inuyasha growled as he paced around inside the small hut.

"Inuyasha she just went home for a few days, I'm sure everything will be just fine," Miroku answered as he tried to pacify the enraged Inu-hanyou.

"Yes Inuyasha, calm down, Kagome always comes back when she is ready and tearing up Kaeda-sans hut isn't going to help anyone," Sango replied, a little annoyed by his pacing.

"She's probably just trying to stay away from you," Shippo mumbled under his breath, but demon picked it up well enough.

"Shut it, brat," Inuyasha growled as he hit Shippo over the head. Shippo merely stuck his tongue out then moved to hide behind Sango. Inuyasha simply crossed his arms over his chest and gave his famous 'keh' before walking out the door of the hut.

After he was gone, Miroku put a thoughtful finger to his chin before saying," It does seem strange that she has been gone for seven moons, do you think she ok Sango?"

Sango raised her head in thought for a moment as she contemplated her answer. "I'm not sure, but I'm sure she will be........ HENTAI," Sango yelled as she moved away from Mirokus offending hand and threw him to the ground with a bone shattering slap.

With a huff Sango stomped out of the hut muttering about hentai monks and childish dog demons as she went. Shippo followed after her and soon the two of them reached the well, but the sight that greeted them was nothing like what they expected. '_O dear Kami, NO'_ Sangos mind seemed to scream as she raced forward.

* * *

_Evil smile......._

_Well there we go, chapter four. I hope you like it, and I'm sorry if Sesshomarus and Kagomes relationship is moving a bit fast, this is my first fanfic after all so be nice ok. O but I do have 9 whole reviews and yes I am very proud of thatï _


End file.
